This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Compositae family. The botanical name of the plant is Helichrysum (bracteatum×splendidum)×bracteatum. 
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross. The controlled hybridization was conducted at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. The inventor crossed Helichrysum bracteatum×splendidum ‘Raspberry’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,929) with Helichrysum bracteatum ‘Harvest Nectarine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,834). Helichrysum bracteatum×splendidum ‘Raspberry’ was the seed parent and Helichrysum bracteatum ‘Harvest Nectarine’ was the pollen parent.
The new variety is particularly suitable for commercial plant culture because of its long-lasting inflorescences and attractive colors. The characteristics of the new Helichyrsum which in combination distinguish it from other Helichrysum bracteatum (Vent.) varieties are: the color of its inflorescences and buds, in combination with the ability of its immature inflorescences to develop under indoor light conditions, the resistance of its leaves to scorching, stems of inflorescences are resistant to rotting and so are more likely to remain upright as the inflorescences ages, a very compact growth habit and so it needs less growth regulators to keep the plant and the desired height for commercial sale, the ability of its lower buds to develop well when the terminal inflorescences are cut off, and even when the terminal inflorescence is cut off and the lower inflorescences develop the plant can still be kept at a desirable height for commercial sale. The new variety further possesses the following commercially and aesthetically desirable characteristics of resistance to the root disease Pythium, its puberlent leaves, its ability to grow well in pots, and the ease with which it can be forced to flower for sale in the autumn, and its long-lasting inflorescences. The inflorescence color of the new variety changes as the involucral bracts age. The bud stage is darkest. The visible lower surface tips of the tightly imbricate involucral bracts are R.H.S. 53 A (red group). As the inflorescence bud begins to open, we see upper side of larger bracts (16 mm long and 8 mm wide—4th of 5th whorl of bracts), the upper surface tips are still R.H.S. 53 A (red group), striated with R.H.S. 53 A (red group) in veins remainder of the upper surface of the bract is R.H.S. 7 B (yellow group). As the inflorescence opens further we see upper sides of large, but narrower bracts (17 mm long by 5 mm wide—8th or 9th whorl of bracts). The upper surface of these bracts are no longer striated and have an overall color of R.H.S. 23 A (yellow-orange group). As the inflorescence opens further we see upper sides of shorter, narrower and overall smaller bracts (14 mm to 4 mm long by 2 mm wide). The bracts of the innermost whorls have upper and lower bract surfaces which can be as bright as R.H.S. 17 A (yellow-orange group) or as dark as R.H.S. 25 A (orange group). The R.H.S. 25 A (orange group) color in the center of the bracts is the dominant color of the inflorescence. The tips of the outer involucral bracts on the underside of the mature inflorescence retain the color the bracts possessed when the inflorescence began opening.
The following table compares the new variety to varieties known by the inventor to be close to the present invention, according to the new variety's distinguishing characteristics:
Table of Comparison of the New Variety to its Closest Varieties‘Harvest‘Plum’‘Raspberry’Nectarine’New VarietyUpper sidesBract tips:R.H.S. 58 DBract tips:R.H.S. 25matureR.H.S. 66 DR.H.S. 59 AA (orangeinvolucralBract base:Bract base:group) is thebractsR.H.S. 155R.H.S. 155 D dominantC (Tip colorcolordominates inall butinnermostbracts)Bud colorBract tips:R.H.S. 187 DR.H.S. 59 AThe visibleR.H.S. 187(greyed-lowerApurple group)surfaces haveBract Base:tips that areR.H.S. 67 BR.H.S. 53A (red group)DiseaseResistant toResistant toResistant toResistant toresistancePythiumPythiumPythiumPythiumHirsutePuberlentPuberlentHirsutePuberlentleavesSuitability for GoodGoodGoodGoodpot cultureEase ofGoodGoodGoodVery GoodforcingGrowth habitCompactCompactCompactVery compactInflorescenceLong lastingLong lastingLong lastingLong lastinghabit
The new cultivar ‘Harvest Fire’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor over a three successive generations with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable. Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initially selected plant.